Naruto Character Popularity Polls
Usually in every Naruto aniversery, creator Masashi Kishimoto lets the people choose their favorite characters or favorite jutsu in the manga and anime series, Naruto. There are currently six character popularity polls, and in the third databook, they add all of the votes of the characters together, and created its own poll. In a later time this year, there will be a new character and jutsu poll coming up, and is also going to introduce new polls such as the first inspiration poll (memorable parts of the story) and a favorite battle poll. Character Poll 1 1.Kakashi- 22,692 votes 2.Naruto Uzumaki - 16,729 votes 3.Sasuke Uchiha - 13,674 votes 4.Iruka Umino - 7,128 votes 5.Sakura Haruno - 3,055 votes 6.Rock Lee - 2,327 votes 7.Gaara - 1,353 votes 8.Haku - 1,302 votes 9.Zabuza Momochi - 756 votes 10.Hinata Hyuga - 553 votes 11.Anko Mitarashi - 332 votes 12.Neji Hyūga - 289 votes 13.Kurenai Yūhi - 217 votes 14.Might Guy - 216 votes 15.Orochimaru - 119 votes 16.Ibiki Morino - 174 votes 17.Asuma Sarutobi - 165 votes 18.Masashi Kishimoto - 157 votes 19.Inari - 156 votes 20.Konohamaru Sarutobi - 143 votes 21.Kiba Inuzuka - 135 votes 22.Kabuto Yakushi - 110 votes 23.Sound ninjas - 107 votes 24.Tenten - 89 votes 25.Nine-Tailed Demon Fox - 72 votes 26.Temari - 71 votes 27.Shikamaru Nara - 66 votes 28.Kankurō - 62 votes 29.Ebisu - 55 votes 30.Ino Yamanaka - 53 votes Character Poll 2 1.Naruto Uzumaki - 2,788 votes 2.Kakashi Hatake - 2,635 votes 3.Iruka Umino - 1,562 votes 4.Sasuke Uchiha - 1,400 votes 5.Rock Lee - 1,013 votes 6.Hinata Hyuga - 1,002 votes 7.Gaara - 709 votes 8.Hayate Gekkō - 590 votes 9.Gamabunta - 581 votes 10.Jiraiya - 503 votes 11.Haku - 434 votes 12.Minato Namikaze - 402 votes 13.Neji Hyūga - 398 votes 14.Sakura Haruno - 359 votes 15.Zabuza Momochi - 269 votes Character Poll 3 1.Shikamaru Nara - 8,198 votes 2.Naruto Uzumaki - 7,759 votes 3.Iruka Umino - 4,627 votes 4.Sasuke Uchiha - 3,826 votes 5.Kakashi Hatake - 1,788 votes 6.Hinata Hyūga - 1,534 votes 7.Gaara - 1,413 votes 8.Rock Lee - 1,390 votes 9.Sakura Haruno - 1,186 votes 10.Neji Hyūga - 1,174 votes 11.Itachi Uchiha - 1,020 votes 12.Shino Aburame - 997 votes 13.Might Guy - 896 votes Character Poll 4 1.Naruto Uzumaki - 7,689 votes 2.Kakashi Hatake - 6,560 votes 3.Sasuke Uchiha - 4843 votes 4.Shikamaru Nara - 4700 votes 5.Iruka Umino - 3,855 votes 6.Neji Hyūga - 3,222 votes 7.Rock Lee - 2522 votes 8.Gaara - 1,868 votes 9.Itachi Uchiha - 1,619 votes 10.Sakura Haruno - 1,348 votes 11.Jiraiya - 1,235 votes 12.Hinata Hyūga - 1,182 13.Tsunade - 1,058 votes 14.Haku - 941 votes 15.Temari - 930 votes 16.Hayate Gekkō - 876 votes 17.Kiba Inuzuka - 599 votes 18.Might Guy - 567 votes 19.Genma Shiranui - 541 votes 20.Minato Namikaze - 529 votes 21.Chōji Akimichi - 399 votes 22.Orochimaru - 345 votes 23.Ino Yamanaka - 286 votes 24.Akamaru - 271 votes 25.Shino Aburame - 253 votes 26. and 27.Asuma Sarutobi and Kabuto Yakushi - 237 votes 28.Zabuza Momochi - 207 votes 29.Tenten - 135 votes 30.Anko Mitarashi - 120 votes Jutsu Poll 1 1.Rasengan - 5128 votes 2.Lightning Cutter - 4395 votes 3.Chidori - 3216 votes 4.Transformation Technique - 3160 votes 5.Summoning Technique - 1897 votes 6.Byakugan - 1728 votes 7.Sharingan - 1639 votes 8.Shadow Clone Technique - 1415 votes 9.Reverse Lotus - 1400 votes 10.Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms - 1162 votes 11.Sexy Technique - 1013 votes 12.One Thousand Years of Death - 909 votes 13.Dance of the Crescent Moon - 864 votes 14.Lion Combo - 700 votes 15.Uzumaki Naruto Combo - 666 votes 16.Sand Binding Coffin - 641 votes 17.Front Lotus - 610 votes 18.Tsukuyomi - 597 votes 19.Sand Waterfall Funeral - 566 votes 20.Harem Technique - 493 votes Character Poll 5 1.Sasuke Uchiha - 6,647 votes 2.Naruto Uzumaki - 5,614 votes 3.Kakashi Hatake - 5,430 votes 4.Iruka Umino - 4,128 votes 5.Shikamaru Nara - 3,003 votes 6.Itachi Uchiha - 2,997 votes 7.Neji Hyūga - 2,497 votes 8.Sakura Haruno - 2,394 votes 9.Hinata Hyūga - 1,598 votes 10.Gaara - 1,383 votes 11.Temari - 1,037 votes 12.Kiba Inuzuka - 788 votes 13.Rock Lee - 722 votes 14.Ino Yamanaka - 717 votes 15.Haku - 706 votes 16.Tsunade - 595 votes 17.Might Guy - 559 votes 18.Kimimaro - 478 votes 19.Kabuto Yakushi - 473 votes 20.Hayate Gekkō - 434 votes 21.Shino Aburame - 377 votes 22.Minato Namikaze - 345 votes 23.Jiraiya - 317 votes 24.Tenten - 280 votes 25.Tayuya - 225 votes 26.Asuma Sarutobi - 221 votes 27.Orochimaru - 211 votes 28.Kisame Hoshigaki - 202 votes 29.Shizune - 163 votes 30.Kankurō - 117 votes Jutsu Poll 2 1.Rasengan - 6354 votes 2.Chidori - 5665 votes 3.Lightning Cutter - 5188 votes 4.Tsukuyomi - 3447 votes 5.Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms - 1624 votes 6.Summoning Technique - 1611 votes 7.Shadow Imitation Technique - 1575 votes 8.Sharingan - 1531 votes 9.Byakugan - 1197 votes 10.Mangekyō Sharingan - 670 votes 11.Shadow Neck Bind Technique - 653 votes 12.Sexy Technique - 617 votes 13.Lion Combo - 616 votes 14.Summoning: Quick Beheading Dance - 576 votes 15.Mind Body Switch Technique - 535 votes 16.Reverse Lotus - 513 votes 17.Sakura Blizzard Technique - 511 votes 18.Harem Technique - 509 votes 19.Shadow Clone Technique - 499 votes 20.One Thousand Years of Pain - 490 votes Character Poll 6 1.Sasuke Uchiha - 3242 votes 2.Kakashi Hatake - 2916 votes 3.Deidara - 2555 votes 4.Naruto Uzumaki - 2283 votes 5.Iruka Umino - 2232 votes 6.Sasori - 1949 votes 7.Gaara - 1934 votes 8.Neji Hyūga - 1785 votes 9.Minato Namikaze - 1458 votes 10.Shikamaru Nara - 1409 votes 11.Itachi Uchiha - 1369 votes 12.Sakura Haruno - 1359 votes Naruto Databook 3 Character Poll 1.Kakashi Hatake 2.Naruto Uzumaki 3.Sasuke Uchiha 4.Iruka Umino 5.Shikamaru Nara 6.Sakura Haruno 7.Neji Hyūga 8.Gaara 9.Rock Lee 10.Itachi Uchiha 11.Hinata Hyūga 12.Haku 13.Might Guy 14.Temari 15.Minato Namikaze 16.Deidara 17.Kiba Inuzuka 18.Hayate Gekkō 19.Jiraiya 20.Shino Aburame Scene Poll 1.Naruto and Sasuke meet again 2.Gaara ressurects from the dead 3.Itachi dies 4.Gaara offers Naruto a handshake 5.Sasuke and Itachi begin their fight 6. 7. 8. 9. 10.